


[VID] Blow

by shati



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shati/pseuds/shati
Summary: Anyway, here's Kirkwall.Song:Blow (Cirkut remix, remixed a little more)Artist:KeshaSource:Dragon Age II





	[VID] Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VividCon 2018. Many thanks to ryfkah, echan, some_stars, and agonistes for betaing!

Song: Blow (Cirkut remix, remixed a little more)  
Artist: Kesha  
Source: Dragon Age II  
Download file: 180 mb mp4  
Content notes: Fastforward effects and other potential physical triggers, mass murder, explosions

[ **Download here** ](http://www.silveraspen.net/juniper/shati_blow.zip)


End file.
